The Guy With The Angel Wings
by LolaLaural
Summary: No one was really prepared when the dead came. I mean, how could you prepare for something no one thought would happen? Has anyone survived or do I have to wander the world with the dead and a few squirrels.
1. Chapter 1

No one was really prepared when the dead came. I mean, how could you prepare for something no one knew would happen? It started as a flu, one of those animal ones, like bird flu or Swine flu, only worse. It got the elderly first, but they died from the flu itself and in the early stages, they didn't reanimate. Then it spread to those with low immune systems, who again died. One of the Doctors who treated them caught it and that was the end. The end of the world, as we knew it then. Now? Those of us who're left spend our days trying to survive. Most of us live in the forests and old huts, some of the braver folk have moved into the houses closer to the city, built walls around themselves. A gated little community, if you will. They're mainly the people who can't let go of the world before, still hoping that everything is just a terrible nightmare. I envy those people, those who can still pretend and try and live how we used to. I can't do that, I'm too far gone.

You see, I've been on my own since all this started, I lost everyone the minute townsfolk started to rip each other open with their bare hands. I was in my home when it stared, with my husband and our 1 week old daughter. I watched as my hairdresser burst into my house, watched her snatch my baby from my husband and lower her head. I thought she was kissing her, but when she raised her head it was covered in blood. I stuck my fingers through her eye sockets and forced her away. I'd blinded her, but it wasn't enough, she heard my husband in the kitchen. He'd rattled the cutlery as he'd reached for a knife and she was on him in seconds. As she bit a chunk out of his arm, I heard him scream for me to run. I did as he asked, there was nothing I could do any way, I mean, she'd bit him. Ripped his arm open like it was tender steak. Much of that day was a blur. Most died that day, those that didn't are in the forests or the gated community. Some even took their own lives. This was before the flu went air born and we all began breathing it in, like a pollutant. Now when you die, you turn any way.


	2. Chapter 2

**"I Thought we had it all**

**Somewhere we lost control**

**Well we all make mistakes**

**And this one's on me**

**I became what you hate**

**What you feared ****I'd be" - Palisades "Whatever You Want It To Be"**

* * *

I woke up from an interrupted and dreamless sleep, no one really slept any more, there were too many dangers now. Hungry wild animals, humans who liked to kill each-other and don't forget the Zombies. Yeah, now wasn't a great time to be alive.

I looked around me, it was early, maybe 5/6 am, I also realised I was out of food and water. Looks like it's time to go on a raid. I sighed and heaved myself off the floor. I grabbed my weapons bag, I had a couple of guns, a make shift spear for fish, a dozen knifes and one machete. Slung it over my shoulder and headed towards an abandoned neighborhood about three miles West. I knew there would be little to no food there, but I needed bullets and some easily concealable weapons like pens knives and small guns, in-case I was ever caught away from my bag, which had become a safety blanket.

I stepped out of the little hut and headed out of the forest. I never stayed in one place for more than three days, so I would also be scanning for new places to sleep while in the neighborhood. I stepped onto the main road and began walking, it was hot today and the smell of corpses was very strong. I wrinkled my nose waiting to get used to the stench when I heard it. The unmistakable hum of a car engine. I quickly ran into the woods next to me and watched for the vehicle. It felt like I was stood by that tree for an hour before it showed. It sped past, I managed to glance that it was full. Maybe three or four people and they looked like that were heading the same way I was. I huffed. Great, now I have to be stealthy and fast. It meant I would probably miss vital things I needed and would have to travel through the night instead of crashing in one of the houses. I climbed out of the woods, and watched the car drive down the road. They were definitely heading to the same place. Hopefully by the time I get there they'll have moved on, I thought and headed downs the road.

* * *

After what felt like an hour of walking, I found myself at the first house in the Neighborhood. I sighed with relief, I couldn't see the car anywhere, that meant the others had moved on. I rushed inside and started to gather what little food I could. I rushed upstairs and looked for clean clothes, mine where ripped and muddy. I walked into what I assumed was the master bedroom of the house. There was a dead couple on the bed, they'd obviously taken their lives when things went to hell. "I don't blame you." I said quietly, my voice grated and croaky from lack of use. I rushed to their dresser and found only underwear and socks. I sighed and took the underwear. I then went to the wardrobe and found women's Capri's and a black t-shirt. I placed my stuff down and threw off my clothes. I roughly shoved on the pants and stepped back into my shoes, I then placed on the t-shirt and grabbed my stuff. I went down the stairs and went to grab the door knob when "Stop!" I spun around. Stood there, in the kitchen was a tall, thin man with a bear. A woman with dread locks and a Katana and a young boy. The man had a gun pointed at me. Usually I ran, screaming for the hills, but this man was obviously that boys father,

"Really." I said. "A Gun. I'm one woman, who hasn't eaten anything in two days. You could hurt me without the gun." I looked at him,

"Can't take any chances," He glared at me.

"Look, just let me leave. I have a lot of headway to make before night fall to find somewhere to sleep." I sighed, turning again.

"Is there just you?" The woman asked me.

"Yes." I replied.

"Rick, c'mon." She said the man with the gun.

"Alright, hey, what's your name?" He asked, placing the gun back in it's holster.

"Harriet. Just call me Harri." I replied. He softened a little.

"I'm Rick, this is Michonne and that's Carl." He pointed to each of them individually.

"Nice to meet you all." I replied, still wary.

"I have to ask you a few questions before you can come with us." Rick said, walking towards me.

"I can come with you?" I replied, the prospect of finally being with people made me excited and terrified.

"After these questions." He replied.

"Okay, shoot." I answered.

"How many Walkers have you killed?" He asked.

"More than I can count." I answered quickly.

"Okay, how many people have you killed?" He asked again,

"Four." I put my head down.

"Why?" Was the last question.

"Because they tried to rape me." I replied. His eyes looked sad when I answered, He cleared his throat.

"Alright, you can come with us. Welcome, Harri." I smiled at him and tears formed. "Oh, I'm sorry if that question brought back some back memories." He said, placing a concerned had on my arm.

"No, it's not that. This is the first bit of kindness I've seen since the world went to shit. You're also the first people I've seen in about a year." I sniffed, wiping away the tears. His eyes softened and he smiled lightly.

"Come on." He said and led me out of the house.

* * *

**I hope you like where this is going, I'm trying to set it in season four and five, but other season may pop in here and there. Okay, like, follow and review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**"She wants to dance like Uma Thurman**

**Bury me til I confess.**

**She wants to dance like Uma Thurman**

**And I can't get you outta my head." - Fall Out Boy "Uma Thurman"**

* * *

Whilst in the car, I made a note of all the turns we took and in which direction we where heading, East, just in case I ever needed to leave these people, I wanted to know where this little neighbourhood was. I was sat next to Carl, he was about maybe 13 years old and had a look on his face that said he's seen some shit. Poor boy. "So, Carl, how many people do you have in your, um, community?" I asked nonchalantly, I wanted to know the answer, but not so badly that I'd change my option if he didn't tell me. His eyes shift to me, looking untrusting and a little a hateful.

"I don't know, a lot. Enough that if you tried to hurt one of us, they'd kill before you move." He said in a flat, uncaring voice.

"Huh, kid's smart." I muttered as I saw the look Rick gave his young child. I saw the sides of Carl's mouth lift a little, suggesting he wanted to smile but was suppressing it to seem less childlike. The kid really was smart.

An hour passed before we reached their home, a prison. A huge fucking prison with chain fences and walkers all around. They'd built spikes around the entrance, where gates had been built and was being manned by an older, slim woman with short, grey hair, they even had people on watch in the towers placed around the prison. "Wow." I heard slip out. I quickly gathered my composure and cleared my throat.

"Yeah, we've been here for a while. We have people out on runs to gather food, that's why we have Carol on the gate." He explained, pointing to the slim, grey haired woman. "People here have chores, ways to earn their keep. Carol will be the one to give you yours later on, first you need to clean up." He laughed.

The car came to a stop after coming through a second gate. Rick and Michonne climbed out and Carl followed, I stay there. I didn't know what to do with myself, I'd been alone for a long time, I wasn't used to so many living people. Rick knocked on the car window and motioned for me to get out. I did as instructed, I didn't want to piss off the people who had welcomed me here. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Carol, this is Harri," Rick introduced me to my guide for the day.

"Harri, interesting name. C'mon, I'll show you to the showers." I thanked Rick and followed Carol to inside. We came across two prison blocks, they were filled with people. As we walked, we were silent, Carol didn't seem to feel the need to fill the silence with meaningless chatter. I liked that, I'd been alone so long I'd forgotten how to talk to people. "It'll get easier." She said then.

"Sorry?" I said, a little confused.

She chuckled a little. "Talking to people again, you'll get the hang of it." We turned right and I was brought into a communal bathroom. "Get yourself clean. Since you've been out there a while, you can shower longer than the rest of us for today, just to get all that grime, dirt and smell off of you. After today, showers can't be longer than ten minutes. Mainly to conserve water and so everyone can use them before we shut them off for the day." She smiled again and handed me a towel. "I'll be with Rick, come find me when you're done." she left me to my own devices then.

I was glad to be alone again. Everything had changed so quickly I needed a second to get used to it, I went to the closest shower and turned the dials, hot water cascaded down, I got excited and undressed quickly.

Stepping inside, I felt the hot water run down my cold, sore body. It ran through my greasy hair and dirty face. I stood there for a solid five minutes, enjoying the water before I decided to look for soap, I reached for my towel and felt a lump in the middle. I unravelled it, Carol had placed a small broken piece of soap there. I smiled a little and went to work cleaning my dirty, neglected body and hair, which I discovered was matted and untameable. Maybe I should see if I can get my hands on some scissors and cut it.

After fifteen minutes, I felt clean and refreshed. I reached into my bag and pulled out the underwear I'd taken from the house and changed into them and then dressed. I ran the towel over my hair to dry it a little and headed to find Carol.

Carol was helping Rick and Michonne empty the supplies from the car when I got outside. I walked over to her when someone came through the gate on a beautiful motorcycle. I stared at him. He had long hard and a small beard. He wore jeans, a sweatshirt with the sleaved ripped off and a leather vest. On the back were Angel wings. I furrowed my brows and walked towards Carol. "Oh, good you're done. That was quick, most others are in there for half an hour." She chuckled.

"I wanted to get to work." I replied.

"Huh, good, you can help me and Daryl collect water then." She pointed to the guy and the Angel wings. He looked up then and winked at me. Just by looking at him, I could tell the act of a wink was not in his nature. Interesting.

"Daryl, this is Harri." Carol said when he came over.

"Hi Harri, that short got somthin'?" He asked.

"Harriet." I replied.

"I like that better, I'ma call you that." He said and wondered off.

I was baffled by this new person. He was quite a strange guy and I felt myself oddly attracted to him. To that down to not seeing a man for a long time and brushed it off, following Carol in the same direction Daryl went.


End file.
